Life doesn't loop like a musicbox tune
by Benjilabu
Summary: Lilly and Akira take a plane to Scotland, to live their new life. Alternate ending to Lilly's route (One Shot).


Everything was dark. Silence. Only the deep roar of the engines was breaking it.

"... Please keep your seat belt on while the sign is on and have a good flight."

She sighed and tried to find a good position on the uncomfortable seat.

"Everything all right, Sis?"

Akira was sitting on her left and Lilly could hear that she was depressed, even if she tried to hide it. She knew her too well.

"I'm just... tired, Akira. I shall be all right.

- You sure?

- I... I hope Hanako is all right.

Even though her friend seemed to have gained strength recently and did well when she said farewell to her, Lilly was afraid of her state now.

- Wasn't she going to go on a trip with her new friends? I'm sure she'll be fine. And our boy is still there for her.

Akira tried to maintain a reassuring voice quite well. But the whole discussion seemed off. Both of them knew what they had left behind.

- I hope she will still go. I know... Hisao... will be here. He is very kind to people, and was always... patient with her.

Hisao... She thought he would scream after her when he found out the truth, but he just... accepted it. He didn't fight, he just let her go. That's what she wanted, yes, but she would've preferred... something that she couldn't put her finger on.

But he was always kind and sincere and that's why he didn't confront her.

- Yup, he's a nice kid.

Lilly sighed, and dropped her head a bit.

- I will miss him. I don't know if I will find another gentleman as kind as him. I'm surprised he didn't get angry at me.

- When we talked, he was depressed but quickly regained his composure. He didn't want you to feel bad, Sis. He loved you... very much.

Akira's voice lose all of its joy at the end of her sentence. She put her arm on Lilly's far shoulder and hugged her. She saw that her sister was just trying to maintain her composure. She knew her too well too.

- I... I will miss him. But I didn't want to be separated from you. And our parents finally want me to join them, so it's... okay.

Her voice was shaking. Akira tried to restrain a snort when she heard the "our parents" part, but she failed.

- Sis, I'll try to be with you as much as I can, but you know I'll have to work hard.

- I know... I hope Father will be... happier to see me this time.

Akira didn't know what to say. During their last trip, their father tried his best to avoid conversation with Lilly. The old bastards hadn't the balls to assume his decisions.

- I'm sure he will, Lilly.

She didn't believe so, but Lilly looked enough depressed. Lilly remained silent for a few minutes, shaking in the arms of her sister.

- I'm afraid, Akira...

- C'mon, it's not like you to be like that! She pat her head a bit. I know you'll be fine.

- Hanako... was my best friend. I feel like my heart has just been torn apart. I can get used to the idea of losing a boyfriend, but... she was a big part of my life.

- I'll teach ya how to use a computer and you'll be able to communicate with her, don't worry.

Lilly didn't even pout. Akira was surprised. Her prideful nature never seemed to go away. Not this time apparently. After a while, she let go of Akira's hug and searched something in her travel bag. She quickly put out a musicbox and opened it, her hands shaking.

It was lying on her lap, and she listened to it for a while. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and Akira hugged her again, really worried.

- It's all right Sis, everyting... will be fine.

A man behind them talked.

- Hey, close that thing, I'm trying to sleep here!

Akira looked up to him and glared. The man gasped and backed in his seat as much as he could, shutting up instantly.

Lilly was sobbing now. Akira hugged her tightly.

- Akira... I... I didn't want to leave Hanako... and Hisao... What have I done?

She cried in Akira's arms for a while, then fell asleep. Akira couldn't do so for the whole flight. She was starting to doubt the decision both took.

The plane landed. Lilly was holding Akira's tightly. When they arrived at the airport where a driver sent by their father was supposed to be waiting for her, Lilly turned her cellphone on. A robotic voice announced her she had a voice message. Akira saw the name on the screen.

- It's Hanako, Sis, looks like she already wants to talk. She let out a dry chuckle.

Lilly nodded and listened to the message. Akira heard that Hanako muffled voice was a bit too loud, and fast. The face Lilly started to make halfway through didn't help her to feel better.

At the end, Lilly froze, and the phone hit the ground.

- Sis?! What's wrong?

She still didn't move, but managed to say a few words, with a voice that didn't belong to her.

- It's Hisao... He... He's...


End file.
